Episode 4: Skeletons in the Dark
Rasends destruction of the map has caused a rift between himself and Fillius. But the team has to put those feelings aside and work together as they delve into the Mines to find the Necromancer. Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to bensound.com for royalty free music! Episode Summary Making camp after their battle with the Orc raiding party, the Heroes learn the name of their new companion, Jomoral. Jomoral’s horses had been killed in the ambush, so the group began the half-day trek to the mines at first light on foot. Approaching the mines, Immeral suggests the group make a map, but the idea is quickly shot down by Belrun. After arguing over who will enter first, the Heroes are ambushed by a group of Skeletons. A roaring Minotaur Skeleton charges into the fray mid-combat, knocks out Rasend, and retreats. Having defeated the Skeletons, the group begin to notice the number of bodies strewn across the ground, and Belrun identifies them as potential grave robbers. He also senses a dark magic emanating from the Skeletons, as if something evil had been bringing them to life. Continuing through the tunnel, Belrun notices that a number of traps had already been sprung, indicating that this was the path of the Minotaur Skeleton. The group find themselves at the top of a stone staircase going deep underground, lit up by rows of torches. At the bottom of the stairs, a blue glow comes from a door to the right. Belrun notices part of a wall that seems to be allowing air through, suggesting a hidden pathway. As he pokes his head round a corner, he is shot by two Skeletons that retreat into the darkness. The episode ends with Belrun complaining about being shot. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Rasend Dracon *Iskander *Immeral Nial *Fillius Senneck *Belrun NPCs *Jomoral Key Events *The Heroes enter the mines and encounter the Minotaur Skeleton Notable Battles *Immeral, Belrun, Rasend, Iskander, Fillius vs 6 Skeletons and 1 Minotaur Skeleton **Immeral: 3 (Skeletons) **Belrun: 1 (Skeleton) **Iskander: 1 (Skeleton) **Rasend: 1 (Skeleton) Quotes *“Why are you all saying ‘assah’?” – Adam **”Dude, assah” – Jesse (Rasend) **”Assah” – David (Fillius) *”Last week on D&D campaign…” – David (Fillius) **”We’re called the Stubborn Heroes, not D&D campaign” – Billy (Iskander) *” "Anything else that maybe happened that might have pissed off your character at all?" – Adam **"Some dipshit ripped up a scroll that he found, right in front of my face, and thats where we ended it" – David (Fillius) *”I light my hand” – Fillius **”''I’m GoNnA lIgHt My HaNd''” – Billy (Iskander), mocking *”Okay, so us three actual people with nuts are gonna go” – Rasend *”Natural 20, so I’m guessing that’s a hit and double damage…” - Adam **”Why the fuck am I next?” – Billy (Iskander) **“You take… Because I’m looking and it’s you, er so…”- Adam **”So’s fucking Immeral, he’s right there!” – Billy (Iskander) **”An arrow comes flying through the darkness and strikes Iskander directly in the chest” - Adam **”I’m behind this fucking guy, how is the trap hitting me?!” – Billy (Iskander) **”The arrow comes flying through the air and strikes Iskander right in the chest. A natural 20, it’s going to do 10 damage.” - Adam **”Fuck that arrow.” – Billy (Iskander) *”Okay I will Peyton Manning my torch towards the sound” – Rasend *”He gets horny when he kills skeletons” – Adam, about Iskander *”I got whipped cream, and it looked like cum” – Adam **”That’s an offensive word, it’s ‘a sperm’.” – Michael (Belrun) *”I grab my shield and I come down and I, fucking just pretty much crush it to, like into the ground. And a bone comes up and hits Fillius in the back of the head. For 1 damage.” – Jesse (Rasend) *”I have to… shit… so bad.” – Billy (Iskander) **”Wow, thanks for that…” – Michael (Belrun) **”You have to take a shit? Go take a shit quickly.” – Adam **”I’ll wait till the battle’s over” – Billy (Iskander) **Later”Okay. Ah he didn’t kill it, its still got 1 health left. Hey Billy, he didn’t kill it, it’s got 1 health left” – Adam **”Are you kidding me?” – Billy (Iskander) **”No, no I’m kidding you, go poo!” – Adam *”Premature joke-ulation” – Jesse (Rasend) *”I would fucking scream like a fucking girl… I would fucking shit my pants” – Billy (Iskander) Trivia *David retells the events of the last episode for the first time. *The word ‘assah’ was used 18 times. *Immeral made 1 potion. *Belrun rolled his third Nat20 to discover traps outside the mine within half a mile. *Adam rolled two consecutive Nat20’s for Skeletons to shoot Iskander and Immeral. *Immeral used 2 Ki points, for a total of 4 points used. *Belrun used Hunters Mark for the second time. *Iskander used Searing Smite for the second, third and fourth time. *Iskander rolled his third Nat20 to hit a skeleton. *Rasend rolled his third Nat1 while trying to hit Fillius in the back of the head with a bone, but this was ret-conned. *Iskander rolled his first Nat1 whilst trying to detect the presence of any other creatures in the mine. Category:All Episodes